Costumbre loca marca Cabeza de balón
by DhamarFlowers1.5
Summary: La vida "cotidiana" de Arnold jamás seria normal. Muchas cosas cambian sin embargo otras jamás lo harían. La cotidianidad suya de pasear un cerdo como mascota, asar chorizos en navidad, tener un reloj despertador con la forma de su cabeza, distraerse con cualquier cosa y chocarse con Helga en las esquinas. Ciertamente estaba mal acostumbrado.
1. La amada costumbre

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon. Excepto el tío Luis y algunos otros personajes._

 _Costumbre es un habito o tendencia adquirida por la práctica frecuente de un acto. Las costumbres de la vida cotidiana son distintas en cada grupo social, conformando su idiosincrasia distintiva._

 **Costumbre loca marca Cabeza de balón.**

Era una cuestión frustrante

Cuando tenía nueva años Arnold era un chico soñador e ingenuo que vivía en una casa de huéspedes con sus abuelos y su cerdo y tenía la idea bonita y especial de lo que sería la vida con sus padres, idealizaba bastante la idea a pesar de lo increíble (imposible) que sonaba esta (que vuelvan dos personas luego de tantos años perdidos en una selva). Creía con mucha seguridad que sería maravilloso, de forma amorosa, divertida y simple, simple en el buen sentido, simple como un helado en el parque contando anécdotas interminables y graciosas. Se lo imaginaba, él y ellos en el parque, él y ellos en las fiestas, abrazándolo de forma más o menos bochornosa y así tener una familia normal, pero al pensar un poco y más detenidamente llego a la simple conclusión de que lo simple y normal no era lo suyo y que, por mucho disfrutaba (disfruta) las locuras del día a día y el extravagante amor de sus abuelos que sin pensarlo, se habían convertido en la rutina del cabeza de balón, pero no por ello dejo de soñar con una vida poco normal al lado de sus amados padres.

Cuando Arnold emprendió su viaje a san Lorenzo y relativamente rescato y "conoció" a sus padres hace ya cinco años, él se rindió por completo ante la idea de que su vida jamás sería normal, ayudado por la personalidad curiosa y desinhibida de estos mismos.

Entonces Arnold era un chico acostumbrado, acostumbrado a sus abuelos y su locura, a sus padres y su cariño algo diferente, a sus amigos y sus ocurrencias, Arnold estaba acostumbrado y ahora le preocupaba que fuese diferente y extraño.

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana en Sunset Arms...

-Arnold hijo…tenemos que hablar. - Arnold podría ser muy despistado, pero sabía lo que significaba esa frase: problemas.

-Eh, si mama voy en un minuto… ¡Cuidado con el homúnculo Gerald! -

-Si ya lo vi, espera… ¡a tu izquierda! -

-Arnold en serio necesito hablar contigo, asolas, ahora. – el sonido del juego que indica que la partida a terminado no fue escuchado por nadie. Ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba algo cansada Stella era una mujer con mucha energía y serenidad por lo que dedujo era un problema serio.

-Claro mama. – dijo mirándola a los ojos con su expresión calmada y pacifica haciéndole señas a Gerald para que los dejara solos.

-No importa Arnold, de todos modos, ya me iba… quiero decir… tengo que recoger a Timberly de ballet de hoy, pero te veré más tarde si quieres.

-Sí, está bien, gracias Gerald. -

-Claro…eh, adiós Arnold. - se veía preocupado su mama parecía muy seria, trato de ignorar este hecho haciendo el típico saludo-despedida de los pulgares, algunas cosas no cambiaban. - Adiós s-señora Shortman. -

-Adiós Gerald. - dijo con una sonrisa, eso lo tranquilizo, momentáneamente.

Arnold había madurado, pero no le impedía sentirse temeroso como un niño; Arnold también era positivo, pero también existía la experiencia adquirida luego de los años que lo hacía dudar, como una voz muy sublime que le advierte. Tal vez era el tono y la cara que puso su madre cuando lo dijo. Estaba preocupado. Bueno, era solo una simple suposición y todo estaba en su cabeza ¿No?

-Pasa algo malo. - decidió que si era una mala noticia quería escucharla de una vez por todas.

\- No…- comenzó, pero Arnold sintió que todavía debía preocuparse.

\- Cariño te has preguntado alguna vez sobre…acerca de mi familia.

Por supuesto que Arnold había pensado muchas veces sobre ellos lo único que sabía era que tenía un abuelo llamado Arnold como el, y que en algún lugar de la familia se encontraba su tío Luis con su hijo Arnie quien era su primo, no había nada en el diario acerca de ellos, así que no podía…no había pensado tanto en ello desde San Lorenzo, a decir verdad. Pero antes de intentar rememorar porque no había preguntado, Stella decidió seguir su historia.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad siempre soñé con viajar, estaba encantada y decidida a dedicar mi vida en algo que me permitiera hacer eso y al mismo tiempo poder dar mi granito de arena a la sociedad, ya sabes, hacer algo productivo para variar, por supuesto yo era una adolecente con una idea muy mínima de la vida, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hacer… así que comencé a estudiar, ya sabes para ganar una buena beca y luego decidir en que soy buena, aunque suene muy tonto fue lo que hice. Yo viví los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida en un país de Sudamérica con mi familia cuando empecé a estudiar en la universidad me enviaron de intercambio a Estados Unidos, luego de aprender inglés claro, mientras estudiaba, nunca tuve tiempo de viajar a verlos, ni siquiera enviar cartas. Trabajando tampoco tenía tanto tiempo. Soy botánica y medica Arnold en un mundo en el que cada vez aparecen más y más enfermedades extrañas, si trabajas en una selva el trabajo se vuelve mucho más complicado…pero eso no es excusa, luego de un tiempo envié cartas, pero jamás los visité. Cuando me comprometí con tu padre, tenía algo de tiempo libre así que decidí viajar a visitarlos con tu padre para que lo conocieran, estaba feliz de poder volver, pero ellos no me recibieron como yo esperaba, estaban enojados, ellos me… ellos no me querían ahí.

\- ¿Por qué se enojarían contigo? no fue tu culpa. - Arnold imagino a su madre joven y triste. Rechazada por su propia familia, le recordaba cierta chica…

\- Arnold el enojo y el miedo cambian a las personas. No puedo culparlos, pude haberlos contactado de otro modo, pero no lo hice, estaba muy cómoda con mi vida allí…- suspiro.

\- Decidí que les daría un tiempo… luego me case y luego te tuve a ti. Fue entonces cuando comencé a enviar más cartas, mis padres ya no estaban tan enojados me hablaba con ellos hasta tres veces por semana, la última carta que escribí fue antes de volver a San Lorenzo cuando tenías un año, supongo que tus abuelos pusieron al corriente a mi familia de la situación así que cuando volvimos ellos no sabían sobre mi...pensaban que había muerto. Pero les he enviado cartas últimamente y ellos están muy felices de hablar conmigo y yo lo estoy de hablar con ellos. – hizo una pausa y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. Luego de unos minutos Stella pregunto.- ¿Cómo te sientes…? ¿En qué piensas?

-En… Ah…Muchas cosas. - y de verdad no podría concentrarse en una sola había sido tanta información que no sabía ni cómo se sentía. - Me siento… feliz de que puedas hablar con…con…tu familia mama. – sonrió ligeramente

\- Si… por esa razón tu padre y yo hemos decidido visitarlos a Sudamérica para recuperar el tiempo perdido, íbamos a llevar a tu primo Arnie, pero ha decidido quedarse, por eso queremos que lleves a uno de tus amigos con nosotros. serán dos semanas esta todo pagado nos vamos en el primer vuelo pasado mañana.

\- ¿Vuelo…a Suramérica? – definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

\- ¡Si! Va ser divertido. – la emoción en los ojos de su madre lo hizo doblegarse ante la idea.

\- Por supuesto. – la sorpresa todavía lo aturdía.

\- ¿Mama?

\- ¿Si Arnold?

\- Puedo salir un momento, necesito pensar. -

\- Claro cariño, tomate el tiempo que desees. -

Era una situación frustrante

Por eso ahora caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, pensando. Era una tarde fría por ser otoño, usaba un saco verde oscuro, unos pantalones algo viejos, unos zapatos negros y una larga bufanda color caqui tejida por su abuela, era un día frio, pero tenía algo de sed y le apetecía algo dulce. Slausen's estaba a una cuadra de su posición. A lo lejos la ve y contrario a lo que cualquier otro haría en su posición decidió arriesgarse, porque para él no era riesgo en lo absoluto, el semáforo cambio a verde para el peatón sin pensarlo dos veces cruzo y frente allí escucha la voz de Gerald en su cabeza "- Eres un chico arriesgado Arnold un chico muy valiente".

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta sonó más de lo que esperaba. Escogió una mesa con dos sillas. Mirando el atardecer atreves de las ventanas casi se olvidaba de su preocupación, el atardecer de ese día era de un inusual color morado casi rosa...

Como siempre algunas cosas si cambiaban por ejemplo la apariencia de muchos locales con su afán de innovar y atraer más clientes jóvenes uno de ellos era Slausen's que tenía ahora una carta de menú color crema y bordes rosas, el establecimiento era mucho más grande, con varias sillas metálicas y mesas con tablero de vidrio y su logotipo en la mitad de esta, con letras anchas y cursivas color rosa. Todo muy rosa a decir verdad… o solo era su imaginación. Tal vez si lo era, cogió con ambas manos la carta del menú mientras pensó cuanto tiempo pasaría sin darse cuenta.

\- Buenas tardes bienvenido a Slausen's donde imaginas tu sabor. Ahora servimos almuerzos. El especial de hoy son papas fritas y helado de chocolate también tenemos descuento de jueves. En que puedo ayudarle. – la chica lo dijo un poco rápido pero entendible, en una voz muy segura y tal vez un poco amable, una voz que pocas veces se escuchaba así, una voz que había conocido toda su vida.

\- ¿Cómo estas Helga? -

La voz de Arnold pareció ponerla en una especie de alerta, lo miro a los ojos después de tener la vista puesta en una libreta, color rosa, con la que tomaba la cuenta, seguramente no se había percatado de su presencia por lo cual se encontraba en cierto estado de "debilidad"; El, por otro lado, tenía la cabeza todavía en la carta, sin mirarla a ella mientras le hablaba, cobrándole los años de cinismo en su propia cara. Sí, Arnold no había madurado mucho después de todo.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Mientras tanto otras jamás lo harían.

\- Cabeza de balón. -sonrió. Llevaba uniforme. Un vestido con mangas también rosa con detalles color crema y otras tonalidades pastel, encima un delantal blanco, imitando el típico atuendo de mesera ochentera, traía su rebelde cabello recogido en una cebolla mal hecha, en su rostro no se encontraba ni una gota de maquillaje a pesar de su edad, todavía con su uní-ceja ahora casi imperceptible gracias al largo flequillo que tenía en forma de cortina, de tal modo que algunos mechones en los bordes se dispararan con frecuencia en contra de su voluntad adornando su rostro de una forma chistosa y bonita, traía también un par de patines con los que se movilizaba y ¡Oh, sorpresa! no eran color rosa, eran de color negro con puntos color morado pastel y cordones blancos. A Arnold le pareció que se veía muy bonita, se veía muy Helga.

\- ¿Por qué la cara, cabeza de balón? ¿Se acabó el descuento para sosos en la tienda de unicornios o algo así?

\- ¿Tienda de unicornios? - Helga era la única persona que inventaba cosas locas en tiempo record para los momentos de dificultad en este caso Arnold y todos sus años de conocerla sabían que eso en el idioma de Helga significaba "¿por qué estas triste? dime"

-Ya sabes, como siempre estás pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ¿por qué no en la de los unicornios y sus puestos de ventas? - Arnold arqueo una ceja. - No puedo creerlo Shortman ¿Quieres volverte más excéntrico de lo normal? – Así fue como decidió ignorarla.

-Ya sabes, como eres mi mesera te pediré que me traigas dos batidos de chocolate con chispas y doble porción de crema batida, vas, las traes y te sientas conmigo. – Ella levanto la ceja en asombro. Como siempre no hacer caso a los insultos de Helga era lo que lo había salvado de muchas situaciones.

-Que perspicaz cabeza de balón. No salgo hasta las siete. - No había mirado la hora

-Ya son las siete. - dijo señalando su reloj. En Slausen's no había relojes.

\- ¿Reloj de bolsillo? ¿En serio Arnold? ¿que esto 1920? ¿Charlie Chaplin me quiere invitar a salir?

\- No, pero podria llevar bastón y un sombrero. – ella soltó un suspiro, un largo, largo suspiro.

\- ¿Cabeza de balón?

\- ¿Si Hel?

\- Cállate.

* * *

\- Entonces…dices que tienes familia en el sur. – Estaban ambos sentados en una banca fuera de Slausen's cada uno de ellos con sus batidos terminados luego de una larga conversación.

\- Si… y ahora mi madre quiere que vayamos hasta allá.

\- ¡Irse! ¡De nuevo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Arnold creí que les gustaba este lugar! – Estaba histérica y empezaba a tener los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No Helga! ¡No me he explicado bien! yo…nosotros vamos a visitarlos un par de semanas.

Soltó un enorme y fuerte bufido mientras lo golpeaba en brazo, algo muy parecido a una rabieta. - ¡Eres un…!

\- ¿Cabeza-de-balón-sin-nada-de-tacto?

\- Peor. – respondió. Ya no lo viraba, tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando al horizonte, el cielo estaba colorado de azul oscuro con las estrellas, muchas de ellas, era una noche hermosa.

Arnold soltó un largo suspiro. - Me preocupa por que es mi familia y nunca la he visto, fueron diecisiete años y nunca he preguntado por ellos, incluso en estos cinco años de vivir con mis padres.

A Helga le pareció muy tonto y muy dulce que él se preocupara tanto por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si se enojan conmigo, yo no podria decirles nada…digo están en todo su derecho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que no me aceptaran…

\- Arnold, yo pienso que…

\- Digo en algún momento se enojaron con mi madre porque me aceptarían…

\- Arnold ...

\- Esta bien porque no los conozco, pero son mi familia que tal si ellos no lo hacen y mi madre se pone triste de nuevo no podria con…

\- ¡Cabeza de balón!

\- ¿Si? – realmente se veía exasperado.

\- ¡Cálmate! No fue exactamente lo mismo que dijiste cuando estábamos apunto de encontrar a tus padres y míralos ahora, ellos te aman. Lo que quiero decir Arnold es que tú no tienes problemas para agradarles a las personas eres bueno, guapo, gentil y hueles a acondicionador de frutas las veinticuatro horas del día. Ayudas a las demás personas hasta cuando no puedes y cuando no te llaman, eres un gran hijo…- Puso ambas manos en su rostro. - ¿Quien podria no querer a una persona así? Eres genial Arnold, eres un zopenco muy genial a tu… manera especial y rara. – tomo sus manos y las acuno con las suyas mientras las colocaba en su pierna una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

\- ¿A mi manera rara? -

\- La manera rara que solo un cabeza de balón, pasta de cerebros puede ser. -

El soltó un suspiro y con él todas sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿En serio crees eso Helga? – reprimió una risita.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Enserio crees que soy guapo? – Helga lo miro mal.

\- De todo lo que te he dicho ¡Es lo único que se te pega! Rayos, creí que solo eras idiota ahora sé que eres un insensible.

\- No, no lo soy. No soy idiota ni insensible, por eso hare algo inteligente y cursi al mismo tiempo y te pediré que vengas a Sudamérica conmigo porque no podria ir con otra persona.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡No! ¡Arnoldo eso es una pésima idea! yo no-

-Helga, siempre he considerado que a pesar de tu sarcasmo siempre eres ah… s-sabia para juzgar a las personas, no quiero que juzgues a mi familia solo, quiero que estés ahí conmigo porque necesito estar…ser…fuerte. Y tú me inspiras mucha fortaleza Hel.

\- ¿Qué hay del cabeza de cepillo? ¿por qué no lo invitas a él p… -

\- Porque quería que vinieras conmigo Helga. Además, Gerald se va de vacaciones con su familia la próxima semana.

\- Entonces ya habías hablado con él. - dijo casi en tono de reproche

-No…yo quiero, que tú, Helga G. Pataki, vengas conmigo. – Ella soltó un suspiro cansado y lentamente asintió.

-Bien pero no tengo dinero cabeza de balón es un…-

-Esta todo pagado, pensaban traer a Arnie... -

\- ¡Oh rayos! ¡Por favor dime que no estará! Me envió un estúpido mensaje de amor la semana pasada, ¡¿No sé cómo rayos lo hizo?! ¡Lo tengo bloqueado de todas mis redes!

-Lo siento. - Arnold no podía culpar a Helga por Arnie y su nuevo gusto adquirido por la tecnología. -Pero no, él no ira. Por eso hay un boleto de sobra.

\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias! - Levanto muy dramática los brazos al cielo.

\- Entonces… Helga G. Pataki ira conmigo a Sudamérica. – lo dijo para sí mismo como afirmándolo delante del mundo, en broma, le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso.

\- Si Bueno, como sea, aún tengo que pensar como le diré a Bob y a Miriam cuando vuelvan. Se fueron a visitar a Olga esta mañana y vuelven en tres semanas…

\- Eh…Helga, nosotros nos vamos pasado mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste todo esto antes?!

-Ya te dije que yo mismo me entere hasta hace algunas horas.

-Arnold, si Bob se entera, te asesinara.

-Correré el riesgo. – agrego dramáticamente en una posición de caballero medieval. – por ti mi lady.

Enarco su uní-ceja y se levantó mientras encestaba el vaso en la basura. – Lo que tú digas Arnold.

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa Pataki? Primero te robas mi corazón y ahora te robas mi frase.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Tienes que ser tan cursi?

\- Bueno hace rato me dijiste insensible

\- Fue una broma.

\- Yo sé que fue una broma.

\- Si claro. - soltó sarcástica. – Entonces… te veo mañana cabeza de balón.

\- Hasta mañana será, mi princesa.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Si sigues burlandote te golpeare!

\- Hasta luego mi ángel de ojos zafiro.

\- Cállate…

-Luz de mi vida en la penumbra.

\- Arnold ...

\- Sol hermoso del atardecer, con hermosas mejillas carmesí… - las pequeñas risas de Arnold se volvieron carcajadas. Definitivamente una de las mejores costumbres era reírse de la situación con Helga a ella obviamente no le gustaba, quería tener siempre el control de la situación, pero Arnold y sus años de conocerla ahora se daban cuenta de sus deslices y los aprovechaban. Después de todo algunas cosas cambian para bien.

\- Shortman. - Bufo. - Ya sabes, solo por eso, me vengare de ti.

\- No puedes vengarte de mí Pataki, me amas. Soy irresistible e invencible.

\- Si claro… ya veremos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿qué tal? ¿cómo están?_

 _yo estoy súper bien, encantada de fanfiction net, es súper genial yo no sabía que existía esta página hasta hace algunos meses gracias a Deviantart, pero bueno…_

 _¡¿Cómo les pareció?! dejen sus reviews. acepto cualquier cosa, cualquier pregunta, ya saben cuenten conmigo pa' las que sea._

 _¿Por qué tío Luis? Porque todos tenemos un tío borracho llamado Luis._

 _Resulto latina la mama de Arnold… claro, eso explica su belleza divina._

 _Todos se preguntan ¿si Arnold y Helga serán novios? pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde está McQueen?_

 _Muchas preguntas tan pocas respuestas…jijee_

 _Otra cosita… ah… este fic estaba planeado para ser oneshot, pero me han llegado a la cabeza varias ideas sobre una trama así que…no sé. Dejare que ustedes decidan._

 _¿Quieren que se quede como oneshot o la sigo como historia? Igual y es una historia cortita le pongo cinco capítulos como máximo…pero bueno._

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! A veces soy muy fastidiosa, jijee._

 _Bueno recuerden la sabiduría de Eugene - Tómense la vida con humor amigos y ella nos sonreirá, si bailas la tristeza se ira… o algo así, ustedes entienden._

 _Les mando un besote cibernético ¡Adiós!_


	2. La ley de Murphy

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon_

Capitulo dos.

La ley de Murphy y la costumbre se parecen.

Antes de encontrar a sus padres, Arnold, no estaba tan acostumbrado con los viajes pues a pesar de la frecuencia de los paseos con su familia a distintos lugares, dependiendo de la época, jamás había salido del país y tampoco se había montado en un avión, no que le tuviera miedo o algo, las historias fantásticas y hermosas que se contaban con amor en el diario de su padre que lo animaban a viajar siguiendo sus mismos pasos. El diario estaba ahora guardado debajo de su cama en una bonita caja roja atesorándolo como el mismísimo día que los vio por primera vez desde que era un bebe, cuando los encontró luego de muchos años en una selva peligrosa llena de leopardos y piratas de rio.

Ahora Arnold era un acostumbrado a los viajes en aeroplano con sus padres, gracias a esos doce meses que estuvo lejos de Hillwood y las costumbres relacionadas con ella. La costumbre con sus padres es de casi siempre de problemas inesperados y graciosos, así como rescates con mucha adrenalina. Era una de las costumbres más raras, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Todavía recuerda un día en especial cuando vivía con sus padres en una casa de huéspedes en Centroamérica…

 _El día era demasiado frio y neblinoso, los animales dormían, todos, excepto las hormigas quienes se veían muy agitadas en los arboles cargando grandes hojas en sus espaldas, Arnold ya sabía gracias a sus padres que eso significaba la próxima llegada de una tormenta, eso debió alertarlo de la lluvia, sin embargo, Arnold se encontraba muy ocupado haciendo una tarea importante que debía entregar al día siguiente. Era de historia por lo cual era un poco difícil de realizar ya que a pesar de que llevaba ya un año de estar en Centroamérica, él nunca había escuchado la historia de Costa Rica y Panamá de la manera detallada que enseñaban en la escuela y aunque a él le gustara la historia era un poco tedioso saber que era el único que no la sabía de memoria. Para ellos era como cantar el himno o saber los colores de la bandera. Eso era solo un poquito tedioso por eso no se rendía._

 _\- Fundación de Cartago 1563 por Juan Velásquez de Coronado… - tenía que hacer un cartel con recortes de revistas, en una cartelera gigante, atestando sus manos de pegamento y pedacitos de papel en el proceso, sus piernas también estaban rayadas de marcador y tenía restos de pintura en el pelo, quedo hecho un desastre, pero termino. Había hecho un buen trabajo. Cualquiera diría que era una cartelera perfecta, con un excelente trabajo, pero como estamos hablando de Arnold y su habitual humildad, él ha hecho un buen trabajo y punto._

 _\- Hijo ¿Quieres algunas galletas? -_ _Miles estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con su vestimenta habitual, pero con un delantal de flores y unos guantes de cocina amarillos mientras sostenía la bandeja con galletas de chips de chocolate._

 _\- Si gracias papá. – la celebración de por fin decir esa palabra no cabía en su rostro ovalado._

 _Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo. Miles tomo una respiración profunda en señal de tranquilidad. Entro a la habitación, dejo las galletas en una mesa y cambiando su mirada tranquila por admiración cogió con delicadeza el cartel con sus manos._

 _\- Esa es una grandiosa cartelera hijo._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _\- Por supuesto. Eres igual a tu madre… muy inteligente. – lentamente se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó en uno de los bordes mirando a Arnold expectante. – Cuando tenía tu edad yo... – parecía que iba contar una historia, pero fue interrumpido por su madre._

 _\- ¡_ _Miles dile a Arnold que cierre bien las ventanas de su cuarto_ _! – gritó_

 _\- ¡Si amor!_

 _\- Hijo, cierra bien las ventanas de tu cuarto. – le parecía muy gracioso por que podía escuchar a su madre perfectamente bien pero su padre se lo repetía, era algo que pasaba con frecuencia y casi como de costumbre._

 _\- Claro papá, solo dejare que se seque mi trabajo de historia…_

 _\- Esta bien hijo… Bueno ¿En que estaba? ah…si, la historia, bueno cuando vivía en la casa de huéspedes yo-_

 _\- ¡Miles cariño! ¡¿Dónde pusiste la salsa tabasco?!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

 _\- ¡La salsa tabasco!_

 _\- Ah… ¡La puse en el chifonier!_

 _\- ¡¿En qué parte?!_

 _\- ¡Al lado de las galletas, debajo de las sardinas!_

 _\- ¡¿Dónde?!_ _¡No están!_

 _\- ¡Ahí en el tarro de azúcar que dice arroz! – Arnold alzo una ceja._

 _\- ¡Miles Shortman no me escondas las cosas de la cocina! ¡¿Dónde está la salsa?!_

 _\- ¡Ahí al lado las…! - miles se llevó una mano a la cara. – Hijo voy ayudar a tu madre, estaremos abajo, si necesitas algo solo grítalo ¿sí? – rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a cocina, tal vez la historia no era tan importante después de todo._

 _-por supuesto papá.- susurro._

 _Arnold había esperado varios días para que sus padres instalaran la nueva computadora en su cuarto para poder comunicarse con sus amigos de Hillwood pues a pesar de que sus padres siguen usando cartas como medio de comunicación, él se había relacionado bien y rápidamente con la nueva tecnología. Por eso le tomó por sorpresa el regalo de sus padres por su doceavo cumpleaños, una computadora con pantalla plana y una CPU mejor equipada con acceso a cd y todo lo demás, era una computadora fantástica. Sus padres sabían que la utilizaría diariamente para una sola cosa: ponerse en contacto. Hablaba con todos de todo, incluso con sus abuelos quienes habían aprendido a utilizar una computadora gracias a… ¡No se lo van a imaginar!_

 _Kokoshka. Sí, él les enseño, raro ¿no?_

 _\- "Ahora me debe quinientos dólares, abuelo"._

 _\- "¡Yo no te debo nada vago! ¡Y deja de llamarme abuelo!"_

 _Arnold podía imaginarlos._

 _Pero, con la única persona con la que no podía ponerse en contacto era con Helga porque ella no tenía cuenta de correo, ni computadora lo cual era algo irónico debido a que sus padres eran dueños del ahora Big Bob Computers el cual innovo tanto su imagen, como su mercancía, desafortunadamente Arnold no se enteró por Helga si no gracias a Shenna pues su padre trabajaba de medio tiempo cargando cajas en el emporio._

 _-Tal vez una carta… - susurro y luego miro la hora, definitivamente no era tan tarde. Los carteros vienen todos los jueves. Ese día era jueves. No hizo falta pensarlo mucho, tomo una hoja de papel, un lapicero y comenzó._

 _\- Entonces… ah… ¿Querida Helga? - no… ya podía escucharla burlándose de su tozudez._

 _\- Oye Helga ¿Cómo te va? - no, sonaba muy apresurado, visto que no se habían hablado en mucho tiempo. Bien ¿qué tal si empezaba con una broma?, algo como los viejos tiempos, algo como…_

 _–_ _¿Qué tal Helga? Habla el cabeza de balón. – bueno eso no estaba tan mal, estaba más o menos bien…y ahora que. No tenía un tema en el especial por el cual empezar, el solo quería saber cómo estaba ella y paulatinamente ir recordando cosas del pasado y… esas cosas, como un par de amigos que se reencontraban luego de mucho tiempo. Aun así, seguía pensando en que tarde o temprano el querría abarcar el tema del "no beso" y seguramente luego de eso Helga no le volvería hablar._

 _-Ella es una miedosa – pensó. Así que rápidamente busco en su mente un tema x para tratar con ella de manera amistosa. Sobre su comida favorita, libros, objetos… tal vez… plantas. Ah Helga solo le gustaba un tipo de planta, para ser más específicos un árbol y para ser aún más específicos solo un tipo de árbol, los pomarrosos. Todavía la recordaba a ella mientras los guiaba el pomarroso más grande del sur de la selva donde supuestamente y según las indicaciones de los símbolos en el templo iban a encontrar el corazón escondido dentro de este mismo._

 _"_ _Dentro del pomarroso más grande hacia el sur se encuentra el preciado corazón de las almas de ojos verdes."_

 _\- Y ¿Cómo sabes que esto es un pomarroso Pataki? - Gerald no paraba de preguntarse porque Helga nos estaba ayudando._

 _\- Porque tiene hojas delgadas y frutos de pomarroso, idiota. –_

 _\- Es más pequeño de lo que creía._

 _\- Los pomarrosos son pequeños, cabeza de balón._

 _\- Y ¿Cómo es que sabes de árboles Pataki?_

 _\- Este no es un árbol cualquiera, Cabello de cepillo, es mi favorito y el único que me gusta, es genial y no me pregunten por qué._

 _-Tranquila Pataki no tengo esa curiosidad._

 _Arnold si la tenía._

 _\- Pomarrosos… - ahora podía diferenciar los pomarrosos de entre los arboles de la selva, gracias a sus padres. Como si fuera una casualidad había uno enorme enfrente de la casa. Nunca le había preguntado por qué le gustaban los pomarrosos si de plano detestaba la selva y la naturaleza. Ella era más… citadina. De reojo vio sus binoculares encima de la mesa y se los coloco. Miraba el árbol, estudiándolo parte por parte para enviarlo bien detallado a Helga, miraba las hojas, las ramas, el tronco y abajo a las raíces. Tenía unas bonitas largas y delgadas ramas y un tronco un poco ancho, al lado de este estaba, la casa para pájaros, al lado de ella, el buzón de correos y al lado del buzón de correos, estaba el cartero._

 _\- ¡El cartero! - ahora tendría que esperar hasta el próximo jueves. En su preocupación todavía tenía los binoculares puestos, cuando algo rosa llamo su atención. Una carta rosa, pero no cualquier carta rosa, era una carta rosa mediana, bien doblada y gracias a los binoculares para poder ver que estaba marcada con una bonita y cursiva letra purpura que decía: Para Arnold._

 _Bajo las escaleras más rápido que un bólido con dinamita. Saludo al cartero de una forma inentendible y cogió la carta que era más liviana de lo que creía, pero era un alivio porque era como la representación de la presencia física de Helga desde hace varios meses. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como las bajo y cerró la puerta de su alcoba._

 _Ninguno de sus padres se molestó en preguntar._

 _Resulto que la carta no era tan reveladora como esperaba, quitándole mucho dramatismo a su asunto y volviéndolo a la realidad de que solo tenía doce años y su vida ya parecía digna de telenovela._

 _Solo un par de cosas aquí y allá sobre su vida y sobre Hillwood, lo único trascendental y fuera de lo monótono (por que parecía la carta de una Helga que había escrito todo el tiempo) era el final de la carta, más bien, la posdata._

 _-PD: Hillwood ha sido un poco rara sin ti, es muy extraño que diga esto, pero era una buena costumbre chocarme contigo en las esquinas._

 _Era un poco sospechoso porque la frase se había borrado y escrito varias veces, tantas que el papel se podía notar débil en esa parte la hoja._

 _Había sido un día largo y estaba cansado, además de que ahora no sabía cómo redactar una carta para enviarla a Helga como respuesta. Lentamente se recostó en su cama acomodándose entras almohadas y las sábanas, con el pensamiento en la curiosa posdata de Helga._

 _-A mí también me gustaba encontrarme contigo, Helga. –bostezó y luego la visión se le torno oscura._

 _La ventana abierta estaba tapada por la cortina._

 _Eran las 12:05 de la mañana cuando Arnold sintió algo extraño y frio en sus pies, algo así como… una sustancia voluble y talvez húmeda… agua._

 _\- ¡¿Agua?! – era agua, la habitación estaba casi inundada. No supo cómo paso, él había cerrado la ventana ¿o no…?_

 _El trabajo estaba completamente arruinado y gracias porque su computadora estaba en un estante alto y Arnold tenía la costumbre de desconectarlo para no gastar energía, si no podria ocasionar un corto circuito._

 _\- ¡Arnold hijo! ¡¿qué paso?! – estaba muy confundido y preocupado, no quería que sus padres pensaran mal de él._

 _\- Yo… Olvide cerrar la ventana… Lo siento mucho..._

 _\- No importa hijo sal de allí. – su madre le hablaba con delicadeza desde el otro lado de la puerta, porque Arnold era muy inteligente pero todavía era un niño._

 _Rápidamente y como su mente lo pedía trato de forcejear el cerrojo de la puerta, pero no estaba funcionando, seguramente, se había oxidado con el agua._

 _\- ¡La puerta no se abre!_

 _\- ¡No te preocupes hombrecito te sacaremos de allí! – Arnold decidió que si iban a abrir la puerta sería mejor estar lejos de ella, así que muy despacio, fue caminando en la madera crujiente hasta quedar al lado de la ventana, al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía todo el piyama mojado y se sentía temeroso, era media noche, el agua le llegaba casi por la mitad del cuerpo y estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que Arnold era muy valiente y positivo también era una persona y como todos, nos asustamos._

 _Mientras Miles trataba de forzar la puerta sin dañarla, Stella le hablaba a Arnold de cosas al azar para distraerse. Parte de su personalidad noble y graciosa_

 _-Una vez tu padre y yo estábamos barriendo la entrada de una casa en la que nos hospedamos cuando ambos vivíamos en San Lorenzo, era de paja muy débil. Entonces, yo tenía la costumbre de cantar mientras hacia las tareas de aseo, así que, estaba cantando cuando un pequeño mono se me acerco, tal vez atraído por el ruido, era muy lindo, tu papá lo acaricio un poco y luego lo dejo en el suelo donde estaba, él tenía una mirada tan tierna, yo no sé si me distraje mucho… pero en menos de un segundo el mono tomo mi escoba y con ella empieza a bailar como cuando...- tomo una pausa para pensar en un comparativo- Recuerdas ¿Cuándo_ _tu papá baila merengue? ¿Como cuando se le pasan un poco las copas? – Arnold asintió y sonrió a pesar de que su madre no podía verlo. – Bueno, era algo así mas o menos._

 _Arnold no podía dejar de reírse_

 _\- Cariño estoy a menos de un metro ti._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _Ambos seguían riendo y Arnold dio gracias desde su corazón, por tener una familia poco convencional._

 _Luego de casi veinte minutos los tres estaban un poco inquietos con el asunto, además, a Stella se le acababan las historias._

 _\- No funciona el cerrojo no cede. – Stella dio un suspiro, frunció el ceño y recogió en una coleta su ahora, largo pelo._

 _\- Apártate de la puerta Miles. – dijo seria._

 _\- ¿Que vas a…?_

 _\- Tranquilo yo la pagare._

 _\- ¿Pagaras que cosa…? - Miles no tuvo tiempo de preguntar._

 _\- ¡Hiiiyaa! - una patada. Solo necesito una patada y santo remedio la puerta estaba abierta, abierta y rota, pero estaba abierta._

 _\- Ven aquí hijo._

 _El piso estaba hecho de madera. La madera recién puesta con agua se deterioraba; la madera vieja con agua se rompía. Estaban viviendo en ¡oh sorpresa! una casa súper antigua._

 _-si ¡AH! – un crujido muy fuerte sonó y los ojos de Miles y Stella se desorbitaron._

 _\- ¡_ _Arnold_ _! - la madera podrida del piso no resistió el peso de Arnold dejándolo colgado de una mano en el proceso. Eran tres metros al suelo y no quería romperse nada._

 _\- ¡Se fuerte Arnold mamá te sacara de allí! – Ahora su padre lo acompañaba. Todos sabían que Stella era mucho mejor en las cosas de agilidad, Miles es un hombre algo torpe._

 _\- ¡Miles subiré hasta la azotea! ¡Entrare por la ventana! ¡Cuando tenga a Arnold en mis brazos nos ayudas a subir!_ _¡¿Esta bien!?_

 _\- ¡Sí está bien! – luego se relajó solo un poco y siguió hablando con Arnold para calmarlo. - Sujétate bien hijo_

 _-Sí papá-_

 _Stella entro por la ventana y se acercó poco a poco al borde del montón de madera rota, con una soga hecha de sábanas. Arnold nunca descubriría como amarro tantas sábanas tan rápidamente. Practica tal vez._

 _\- ¡Arnold suéltate de la madera cuando te lo indique! ¿Está bien?_

 _-Sí mamá._

 _\- ¡¿Miles ya estas arriba?!_

 _\- ¡Sí!_

 _-Tranquilo hijo yo estoy aquí ¿Estás listo? A las tres ¿Está bien? Uno, dos…- aun sentía tenía miedo- ¡Tres! - Arnold soltó la madera mientras esta crujía. Por un momento y solo por un momento los brazos de Stella no sostuvieron bien a Arnold por lo que sintió un poco el vacío con el resbalón, muy parecido a cuando salto con Helga de la cascada zapote._

 _Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo en la azotea soltaron en unísono el suspiro más largo de sus vidas. Estaban cansados, en realidad muy cansados y también empapados._

 _-Creo que ahora debemos mudarnos._

 _-Si…tal vez volvamos a Hillwood._

 _\- Si… me parece una buena idea._

 _Desde ese día Arnold adquirió la costumbre de cerrar bien las ventanas cada vez que veía las nubes grises._

* * *

¿Cómo arma un Pataki su maleta?

Con cosas que no necesitas, olvidando las importantes. Helga, es una Pataki de corazón.

-Dos cajas de chicles, no se sabe cuándo se van a necesitar. – mientras Helga alistaba sus cosas, Arnold, ponía algo de música.

-Hel, ¿Ya tienes tu bloqueador?

\- Sí papá…

-Hablo en serio, Helga no quiero que te de una enfermedad de la piel.

\- Es otoño Arnoldo, no se para que necesito bloqueador con este frio.

-Helga en Latinoamérica esta es la época más calurosa del año… vamos llévalo.

\- ¿Por qué no solo me prestas el tuyo?

\- Porque si nos separamos en alguna circunstancia hipotética cada quien tendría que vérselas por sí solo. Por eso hay que tener lo esencial.

\- ¿Una circunstancia hipotética cierto?

-Sí.

\- Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

-Solo lleva el bloqueador Pataki

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes un bonito color de piel.

\- Eso ya lo sabes… oye ¿por qué la almohada?

\- Es un viaje largo y…

\- ¡No eches cosas en mi maleta Shortman! ¡ya te lo dije!

\- Como tú quieras Helga. – ella estaba siendo un poco apática, pero Arnold pensó que era porque se sentía temerosa acerca del viaje (casi escapada) al que se irían en unas horas. Decidió darle un poco de espacio. Escucho un largo suspiro de parte de ella.

\- Así que… ¿un bloqueador y una almohada? – puso ambos en la maleta. – ¿Que más llevo chico de la selva? – él levanto una ceja. – ¡Si ya se! soy una pésima amiga, ódiame. Sé que hable con Phoebe ayer para que me cubriera, pero si Bob se entera me mandara a una correccional de menores y sé que soy muy mala y todo, pero las niñas de allá son unas psicópatas, toman, fuman, se tatúan el rostro y tienen un largo expediente criminal real. Son como Curly en una versión más retorcida y femenina.

\- A mí me parece que vez demasiadas películas, Helga.

\- Más de las que puedes contar con tu cabeza de balón.

\- No te asustes Hel, estas, en buenas manos. – bromeo.

\- Sí, sí, si, como sea. ¿Qué más debo llevar Arnoldo? Dime antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

\- Lleva unos paquetes de comida y un termo con agua.

\- ¿Debo llevar un cuchillo?

\- No…

-Muy bien, de todas maneras, llevare un cuchillo, contigo no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Así es soy muy impredecible. – dijo con orgullo fingido.

\- Sabes que me refiero a todo menos eso.

\- Te gusta herir mi ego verdad

\- ¿Tienes uno? Es una pregunta retórica, no respondas.

\- Al menos dime ¿Por qué vas a llevar un cuchillo?

\- Porque al parecer ya es costumbre que cada vez que estamos juntos pasa algo anormal, que pone en peligro nuestras vidas…

\- Estas exagerando, de nuevo.

\- No, no lo estoy y llevare un cuchillo por si acaso.

\- Lleva una funda para eso.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que te dije?

-Sí…

-Entonces vámonos.

* * *

La estadía en el aeropuerto era aburrida. Más, si se cancelaban los vuelos y tenías que esperar hasta que estos llegaran. Mientras Miles y Stella resolvían los problemas con sus vuelos, Arnold y Helga inventaban juegos tontos cada dos por tres, a Helga le gustaba hacer apuestas hipotéticas para divertirse haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Arnold.

\- Cincuenta dólares a que la señora de florecitas se cae con sus maletas y los idiotas de allá van a "ayudarla".

\- No voy a apostar contigo Helga

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No se… solo… no creo que se caiga.

\- Lleva tacones.

\- Helga el hecho de que la señora traiga tacones no significa que se caerá.

\- No estoy apostando si se caerá, eso es inaudito, camina peor que una quinceañera con seis meses de embarazo. Estoy hablando de los tipos, apuesto a que serán cinco, cinco pervertidos.

\- Si claro, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé, soy muy intuitiva.

-Lo que tú digas Helga.

La mujer castaña de piernas largas y piel pálida lechosa, se tropezó con una de sus maletas en la cual llevaba lo que parecían ser un par de perros que no dejaban de ladrar, pronto se le acercaron cuatro tipos a auxiliarla, muy lentamente la levantaron, mientras miraban las piernas largas esbeltas en ese cortísimo vestido rojo estampado.

\- Me debes cincuenta dólares.

\- Fueron cuatro hombres. – decía entretenido, mientras Helga y su expresión sabionda le señalaba con el dedo índice al tipo al frente de nosotros con una sudadera roja que se quedó parado viendo el espectáculo y solo se acercó cuando ella ya estaba de pie.

-Cinco, Arnoldo.

\- Te daré el dinero cuando estemos en Latinoamérica.

* * *

 _\- Por favor apaguen todos los celulares, portátiles o tabletas porque podrían hacer interferencia con la transición. Gracias por preferirnos. Disfruten su vuelo._

-No debí sacar la almohada de mi maleta. – susurro para que él no la escuchara, pero Arnold de todas maneras la escucho. Estaban sentados juntos, en los puestos 14 y 15. Miles y Stella estaban en los 16 y 17 en la parte trasera.

Luego de que Helga se comiera todos los paquetes de comida, se quedó dormida con la cabeza contra la ventana. Estaba incomoda, se notaba mucho, la veía gruñir y soltar palabras inentendibles en sueños haciendo pucheros de una forma muy tierna.

\- ¿Por qué algo tan bonito tiene que ser tan amargado?

Coloco la almohada que traía para él en sus piernas, después tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de Helga y la acomodo en la almohada, al despertar le diría que en medio de una turbulencia el avión se había movido mucho y había quedado acostada en sus piernas solo por casualidad y que no la había quitado por temor a despertarla, le diría que trajo una almohada de más, que puso apropósito sobre sus piernas para darse calor, le diría también, que se veía hermosa cuando dormía, ella se sonrojaría y rápidamente cambiarían de tema.

Él pensó que tal vez debería aprovechar el viaje para algo además de conocer a su familia, tal vez por fin podria abarcar el tema que es inconcluso siempre. Tal vez y solo tal vez, cuando nadie los esté mirando ni los interrumpa, tal vez, aunque no era una constante que las cosas salieran como las planeaba, tal vez porque era positivo e idealista lo intentaría, cuando lo creyera indicado.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Ya iniciaron mis clases y por eso estoy un poco atareada.**

 **Sobre la historia, quería explorar un poco la relación entre Miles y Stella porque no hemos visto mucho de ellos y me parece que los dos son una pareja muy interesante.**

 **Sobre nuestra pareja de rubios favorita, el próximo capítulo hare una explicación profunda sobre la extraña relación que llevan en el fic.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡los quiero!**

 **Ah, por cierto, el título tendrá más sentido en próximo capítulo XD**

 **Les mando un besote cibernético, adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Excepto la ciudad de Tabescult y algunos otros personajes._

Capítulo 3

"Cosas malas siempre pasan en los aviones, Helga niña cálmate."

– Discúlpenos por estos inconvenientes no sé qué acaba de suceder. – la chica de cabello anaranjado pedía "disculpas" a todos los pasajeros con una cara de perro mojado y tres botones de su pegada camisa blanca sueltos.

 _Vaya… que sutileza._

Le colmaba la paciencia. Ella no soportaba el calor. Era demasiado escurridizo y torpe. Que estúpido. Que tonto. Como se odiaba por ser tan terca y llevar jean. Si hubiera sabido de un calor más extremo que el de san Lorenzo se hubiera llevado unos shorts... ¡qué rayos! Con tal de no sentirse tan acalorada se habría llevado un traje de baño.

Y ese no era su único problema.

El viaje a Latinoamérica era largo y bastante interrumpido, sin contar la incómoda sensación de su trasero o los mareos por turbulencias. El plan había sido salir de Hill Wood a Panamá y de allí salir en dos aviones diferentes hasta su destino en Tabescult.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal de tener la razón sobre algo.

-Cosas malas siempre pasan en los aviones Arnold.-

-No pasa nada Helga es un vuelo normal, como en san Lorenzo.

-Tengo que recordarte que el avión de san Lorenzo perdió el control y casi nos matamos

-Solo fueron unas vueltas, le faltaba un poco de gasolina, además nadie salió herido

-No intentes convencerme con tus ideas positivas cabeza de balón sabes que no me fio de los aviones

-Yo voy a estar contigo.- Muy para su mala suerte, el cabeza de balón sabía que le tenía fobia a los aviones, más específicamente a volar. Lo miro con escepticismo y levanto un lado de su uní-ceja.

-Siempre que nos juntamos algo sale mal. – Tal vez ella era algún tipo de adivina.

-No siempre.

\- No me hagas empezar

\- Vamos Helga. Sé un poco positiva, estoy seguro de que es solo un problema menor.

\- _Solo es un problema menor_. – Arremedo.

-Tranquila Helga todo va salir bien. – Arnold tomo su mano en un apretón suave y una mirada cariñosa.

Helga no estaba del todo acostumbrada.

\- ¿Quien dijo que podías tocarme cabeza de balón? – era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto.

-…

-Helga

-…

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Qué?! Rayos, ¿qué?

-Cálmate todo va estar bien.

–Cosas malas siempre pasan en los aviones Arnoldo, marca esas palabras en mi lapida.

Veces como esas se preguntaba porque siempre terminaba diciendo sí. Sí a Arnold claro.

Era muy cursi pensar que ella aún estaba colmada de amor incondicional casi correspondido y (a momentos) patéticamente ignorado. Había crecido. Ahora sin los monólogos y los altares, pero una realidad, ella todavía estaba enamorada. Patético.

A pesar de eso Arnoldo no era la única razón de su viaje a Latinoamérica.

Para aceptar ese viaje extremo al otro lado del mundo, a someterse a quien sabe que peligros para conocer quien sabe que personas, sin contar el inminente regaño por parte de sus padres que duraría por lo menos toda una vida, Helga tuvo que replantearse algo más que solo su amor sofisticado con el cabeza de balón. Algo más, ciertamente.

Y ese algo… era la señora Shortman. Pues a pesar de que Helga no tenía pelos en la lengua para hablar con quién sea con la mayor seguridad, las palabras y su orgullo perdían contacto y poder a la hora de hablar con Stella Shortman. Y con cualquiera de los Shortman, pero más que todo con ella.

Después de todo, la señora había sido por mucho, como una segunda madre.

Era algo incómodo al principio sobre todo por la descarga imprevista y severa de afecto de una persona adulta hacia ella.

Sin embargo fue algo a lo que se acostumbró con el tiempo. Ese tipo de costumbre omnisciente que parece que llevas en la sangre.

Como llevar un moño rosa.

Como chocarse con Arnold en las esquinas.

Como el olor del autobús escolar.

Como el léxico japonés de Phoebe.

Rayos, la calidez humana te vuelve débil.

Todavía recuerda el día que se rindió

 _-Oh Helga, ¿Vas a salir con esa camisa? ¿Con este frio? – recordaba cómo se sentía. Era algo extraño y pequeño, una sensación relampagueante en el lado izquierdo del esternón._

 _\- Soy buena para el frio señora s, no se preocupe.- la costumbre en la casa de huéspedes era una sensación caliente aun en los peores días de invierno. Las ventanas empañadas por el frio con bonitas formaciones de hielo en las esquinas un chocolate caliente y-_

 _\- ¡Día de san patricio, pónganse sus calcetines verdes! ¡Toma un poco de cerveza mi rey pronto vendrán los duendes, así que guarden su oro!_

 _-¡Pookie! Vieja loca ¡Estamos a inicios de diciembre!_

 _-Madre ¿De dónde sacas todos esos vestidos? – Ese era Miles. La viva imagen de Arnold… o Arnold es la imagen de Miles. Lo que quede mejor, como sea._

 _-Seguramente es algo que no quieres saber cariño. – su esposa deposito un beso en su barba rubia que empezaba a tornarse canosa. – Helga querida puedes quedarte hasta que termine la tormenta no creo que dure mucho._

 _-Ah…yo-_

 _-Kokoshka deja esos frijoles en la lacena.- un hombre de estatura pequeña perseguía con una porra a un hombre desaliñado con acento medio italiano._

 _-Pero el abuelo dijo que podría comer las sobras._

 _-En tus sueños Kokoshka y deja de decirme abuelo._

 _-Cállense, me hacen quedar mal delante de la amiga de Arnold. – la sala se tornó silenciosa a la afirmación del hombre de descendencia oriental en un suéter con estampados de piñas._

 _-Querrás decir su pequeña nov-_

 _¡Ah! - el hombre bajito fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza con una cacerola._

 _-Cállate vago. – ese era el abuelo de Arnold._

 _Decidió romper el silencio y descartar la ayuda. Se sentía intrusa._

 _-Estoy bien solo vivo a cinco calles no voy a… - se mordió la lengua, no quería ser descortés. – digo… no es como si me quedara enterrada en la nieve o algo- rio un poco. A veces dices cosas estúpidas Helga._

 _-No. De ninguna manera. Hace mucho frio. – y en cuestión de minutos, no, de segundos, se quitó su saco morado con rayas blancas, colocándolo en el regazo de ella. No podía respirar. Todavía sentada en el gran mueble marrón, tratando, sin mucho éxito, parecer no tan ajena a esas atenciones._

Ay Helga por qué eres así…

 _Los mimos que a menudo recibía provenían de una sola persona y su forma ortodoxa de demostrarlo era muy empalagoso para su gusto._

 _El cariño de sus padres biológicos era aún más complicado de entender, solía pensar que era como un tipo de conciencia gremial y terminaba con una relación basada en la aceptación. Otras veces los comparaba, siempre hay cosas peores, con la pobre esperanza de no parecer tan anormal o mártir. Cuando era pequeña pensaba en su amor como el cariño que sientes por una mascota, un ser que es más pequeño o más débil, que se tiene que alimentar y cuidar. Un perro o un animal, que no habla, pero sirve de compañía, una responsabilidad que no puede superar de recoger sus necesidades y daños, ya sabes, con dinero._

 _No conocía otro tipo cariño lejos de eso, hasta, bueno, ustedes ya saben que sucedió. Urban Toots y todo el tango._

 _El cariño de mejor amiga también hizo la diferencia, pero esa es otra historia._

 _Volviendo a la Helga de trece años sentada en el mueble, todo se sentía subnormal._

 _Si bien antes la idea de estar en la casa de Arnold era un sueño hecho realidad, ahora parecía un sitio de tortura, no un tipo de tortura física sino emocional. Se sentía una tortura tratar de no caer en vergüenza cada vez que intentaba no ser tan… especial. Un poco menos de esto y un poco más de esto. Todo para encajar o no sentirse tan rara, sin embargo luego de intentarlo siempre terminaba en desastre convirtiéndose en la mescolanza de Helga Pataki y no podría inspirar otra cosa más que pena, era así para ella. Sentirse débil ante tanto amor era señal de perder y perder no era una opción. Claro que ella siempre podría sacrificarse por ese cuidado; pero aun no quería rendirse ante idea._

 _¿Cómo estas Helga? ¿Qué tal la escuela Helga? ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Todo le salía tan natural a Stella que solo le hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo. Ella había sido muy mala para merecer semejante trato de parte de la mujer que trajo al mundo al amor de su vida. La sensación relampagueante volvía y ya no tenía ganas de irse, ya no tenía ganas de replicar contra sus afectos, ya no tenía ganas de ser una mala persona, tenía ganas de quedarse, ponerse el saco y tomar chocolate caliente. Venían también las ganas de sentirse así, con el amor enfermizo que se declara detrás de los basureros o lugares de escondite._

 _El suéter en sus manos estaba tejido con una tela suave y flexible, estampados de renos y un bordado a letras Comic Sanz que decía_ Kiss me there is mistletoe everywhere. _Lentamente la prenda le cubría el cuerpo con un perfume a coco que denotaba el recién lavado de ella._

 _\- Tengo otra idea, porque no mejor te quedas a cenar con nosotros.-_

 _-Si cariño… para nosotros sería un honor tenerte aquí en el día de acción de gracias_

 _-Ah… yo…- titubear o decir la verdad._

-¿Ustedes están bien?- el sonido del altavoz en el celular de Arnold. Era ella por supuesto.

-Claro que estamos bien. –una pausa dramática.- excepto claro, ¡por el hecho de que estamos perdidos!

-¡¿Perdidos?! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué les paso?

-No pasa nada mama, estamos bien...- lanzo una de sus miradas serias y agrego. – Helga solo está un poco asustada.

 _¡¿Asustada?! ¡Yo no estoy asustada! ¿Cómo se atreve ese camarón con patas a decirme…?_

-Helga no estamos perdidos. Solo es un pequeño contratiempo. – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

\- ¡Estamos en medio de la nada en quién sabe dónde porque le paso quien sabe qué a nuestro avión!

\- No te preocupes pronto van a despegar.

Había pasado al menos media hora

\- ¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Pensaremos en algo Helga, no quiero preocuparlos.

-Perdóname por decirles la verdad. – murmura para que no la escuche, pero él lo hace.

-Sabes, creo que en vez de estar discutiendo entre nosotros, deberíamos pensar en una forma de llegar por tierra a Tabescult.

-Bien pasta de cerebros. Pensemos.

"Les pedimos una disculpa a todos los pasajeros. Pueden dar un pequeño paseo por el aeropuerto de Colombia mientras llenamos el tanque del avión. El avión cambiara su lugar de salida pero no se preocupen pueden ubicarse con el número de su vuelo".

-Te lo dije.

-No cantes victoria, aún tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga.

 **Veinticinco minutos más tarde…**

Estar más dos horas sentada en un vuelo cansa, pero estar más de hora y media en un montón de lata con aire acondicionado que no se mueve te desespera.

-¿Por qué siempre escogemos la misma aerolínea que siempre se queda sin gasolina?

-Es la única aerolínea que tiene destinos a Hill Wood.

Ambos soltaron respiros cansados.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mirar el aeropuerto? tal vez veamos algo interesante

\- ¿Tengo que levantarme para eso?

-Sí… - miro extraño. Con todo el dolor del alma tuvo que pararse de su cómoda posición.

Porque aún se encontraba en las piernas de Arnold.

Había escuchado durante tres horas de viaje el programa de energía universal con sus auriculares y no había podido cambiarlo porque Arnold creyó que estaba dormida y la acomodo en sus piernas. Tenía que pasar más que un terremoto, para que la movieran de allí, porque estaba súper cómoda y súper cansada, así que todos los que quisieran moverla se podían ir a la… a donde su mama.

-Como sea, lo que flote en su barco, cabeza de balón.

Una pequeña cafetería tenía sillas hechas en madera, mesas en madera, adornos en madera, tazas en madera, piso de madera y Helga podía casi asegurar que los meseros podrían ser de madera.

-Bienvenidos a árbol del café en que pudo servirles. Tenemos toda una carta de cafés selectos de la mejor calidad, diferentes tamaños y formas de preparar. Ustedes gustan.- el chico hablaba un perfecto inglés, lucía una sonrisa suave y unos ojos cafés oscuro un delantal con un estampado de árbol con una mirada servicial

-Queremos dos cafés negros, sin azúcar.

-¡Oh! ¡Hablan español! Mi nombre es Carlos cualquier cosa que necesiten cuenten conmigo, voy por sus tintos, vuelvo enseguida.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- Para Helga el español era un idioma difícil con una lista de conjugación para verbos terriblemente larga y pronunciación extraña, es criminal. Arnold sabía español gracias a sus padres y su viaje.

-Dijo que se llama Carlos y que ya nos trae las órdenes.

-Perfecto

Sin embargo no era un idioma tan difícil de entender como de hablar. Se preguntaba cómo sería con la familia de Arnold. Se sintió tonta porque de todo el tiempo que había pasado no lo había tomado en cuenta...

 _Mierda la familia de Arnold…_

-Oye cabeza de balón

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tu familia de sur américa habla inglés?

-No lo sé.- se quedó pensativo durante un tiempo y respondió.- la verdad no lo había pensado. Tal vez, yo… no lo sé.- Con una mirada un poco más pensativa que antes, hasta con pequeños rasgos de melancolía.

\- Oye Arnold

-¿Sí Helga?

-Si los idiotas del aeropuerto se tardan mucho… tal vez podríamos no sé, probar una enchilada o algo. – y Arnold su sonrisa bobalicona volvió.

-Claro que si mi linda señorita.

El tomo sus manos frías y las acuno.

-Helga.

-¿Sí?

Dos años después de que Arnold volviera de san Lorenzo, él y ella tenían una relación algo complicada. Un tipo de relación extraña, ellos eran un chico y una chica que se querían de alguna forma pero que su pena o temor no los dejaba ir más allá. Iban en secundaria y el álgebra los estaba matando. Enserio, horas y horas de sueño perdido aprendiéndose los trinomios y toda la no-se-que factorización, Luego trigonometría y calculo. Eran tiempos difíciles.

Para Helga era una situación estúpida.

Tantas chicas quejándose por el sueño perdido a causa de un chico o varios, tantas chicas imbéciles con relaciones de quinceañera que le llenaban el corazón de dudas, solo esperaban que ella nunca terminara así... Seguía preocupándole Arnold pero las cosas estaban tan estáticas últimamente que le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que se había distraído finalmente pensando en ella misma. Y sí, le importaba, lo quería, lo amaba, pero no ocupa las veinticuatro por siete de su mente; parte de madurar tal vez… o tal vez era el pare, el alto que le habían dado tácitamente al cariño. Un montón de dudas y cosas del pasado y el presente parecían variables mezcladas sin ninguna respuesta.

Arnold era la constante

Extrañaba quedarse hasta tarde leyendo libros y pensando en Arnold. Ahora se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo el trabajo de matemáticas que el maestro había hecho a mano y fotocopiado para entregarlo fresco y limpio para sus queridísimos pupilos…

Así que había varias cosas…

-¿Si...? Que pasa Arnold?

-Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

-Está bien si no quieres corazón

-Si entendemos que quieras ir con tu familia, después de todo está nevando muy fuerte y deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

Olga estaba de regreso como siempre y sus padres iban a recogerla del aeropuerto. No quería ir a su casa, ya no. No quería quedarse horas escuchando la conversación ausente de sus padres y su hermana.

-Yo…no importa, quiero decir no hace tanto frio, como para que Miriam se dé cuenta, digo tenemos aire acondicionado por lo que el frio no se sentirá como para recordar…me (?) no creo que sea tan tarde… mucho, solo…- _¡¿qué sarta de estupideces estoy diciendo?!_ – Creo que sí, sí me quedare a cenar, me encantaría.

Los señores Shortman sonrieron; Arnold levantó una ceja, divertido, y negó con la cabeza, _pequeño gusano_. Siempre con una sonrisa.

-Está caliente

-Sí creo que ya me di cuenta. Tengo la lengua entumecida.

El soltó una risita

-No me parece gracioso Arnoldo.

Un altavoz rojo que dañaba por completo la estética de madera sonaba alto, fuerte y en español - pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto los andes por favor presentarse con su número de vuelo

-Es nuestra llamada, debemos irnos.- después de levantarnos de las sillas, no tomo mucho tiempo antes de darnos cuenta que no sabíamos dónde estábamos o como ubicarnos en aquel gran aeropuerto que se parecía a un centro comercial.

-Disculpe señora. – La mujer de las piernas largas había llegado al mismo lugar, tenía las piernas cruzadas y una mirada arrogante.- podría decirme donde podemos encontrar el vuelo 609. – titubeo un poco entre si ayudarlos o no. al final soltó un suspiro cansado.

-A la izquierda, tercer piso. Están los vuelos que empiezan con el seis.

-Muchas gracias señora

-Señorita.-corrigió

-Lo que sea.

-Helga…- la miro mal.- Gracias de todas formas.

-Vámonos rápido. Quiero llegar ya.

Luego de zafarse de todos los disculpe, con permiso y córrase. En el tercer piso a la izquierda estaban los 600.

-Última llamada para los vuelos al aeropuerto los andes por favor presentarse con sus boletos.

-Que extraño…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Ya estamos aquí, pero no veo ningún vuelo en salida.

-O alguna azafata botones sueltos.

Por pura sorpresa también estaba la chica piernas largas también estaba en ese lado del aeropuerto.

-¿A qué hora subió?

-No lo sé. – Arnold se veía expectante, relajado y sereno como siempre.

-Disculpa dijiste que los 6 estaban aquí. - la chica la miro mal mientras recogía unas pesadas maletas de alguien que no era ella seguramente.

-Sí les dije que estos eran seis. - al mirar la cara de seriedad de ambos dedujo lo que sucedía.- déjame ver esos boletos, niña…

-No soy ninguna-

-Aquí están los boletos.- la chica los miro con atención al cabo de unos segundos llevo a cabo una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ah, este vuelo salió hace un momento y no era 609 sino 906, tenías los boletos torcidos.- sus risas eran cada vez más descontroladas con Arnold sosteniendo el brazo de Helga que parecía querer matarla apenas el soltara su agarre.

-Vámonos Helga tal vez lleguemos a tiempo

Una pequeña luz de razón se enciendo el foco en la cabeza de Helga

-Vamos.

Cosas malas siempre pasan en los aviones. Ahora estaban en un aeropuerto desconocido, en una ciudad desconocida.

Que bien, porque ahora nada puede salir peor ¿o sí?

-Buzón de mensajes tendrá cobro a partir de este momento.

-No me contestan.

-Tal vez están en un lugar sin señal.

-Por qué no intentas con el tuyo Arnold.- el antes mencionado buscaba erráticamente entre sus bolsillos y maletas.

-Creo que me deje el celular en la maleta de mis padres

-Rayos…Espera me están llamando.- una pausa.- ¿Hola?

\- Hola chicos donde están.- Helga despego el teléfono de su oído para colocarlo en altavoz.

\- nosotros estamos bien mama pero, ¿Hola? Mama… nos surgió un-. Hubo un sonido familiar de llamada finalizada.

-Que paso, por qué colgaste

-No lo hice. Se cortó la llamada. Lo intentare de nuevo

-Usted no tiene saldo disponible para este servicio por favor recargue su cuenta.

Helga soltó lo que sería su vigésimo grito interno del día.

* * *

-¿Qué dijo Helga?

-En realidad nada. Se entendía muy poco. Pero escuche que Arnold me dijo que estaban bien. Luego se cortó la llamada.

-Oh cariño.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías cambiar tu celular, su sonido es terrible.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que no haya un estúpido cajero es en este estúpido aeropuerto.

\- Disculpa eh Carlos ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Oh sí, mi amigo el gringo ¿qué paso men? – De nuevo en el café de madera.

-Tenemos un serio problema y… necesitamos encontrar un cajero.

-Oh… si, lo que sea por mis amigos turistas… - su sonrisa no dejaba de crecer. – ¡Eh hombre Bryan! ¡Lleva a mis amigos a su destino!

El tipo era gordo y pequeño. Traía una camisa de futbol soccer y una sudadera.

 _-El abuelo puede llevarlos.- luego de un chocolate caliente y una buena charla familiar cargada de bromas pesadas, Helga se sentía en su salsa. Al menos ya no tartamudeaba…_

 _-No lo creo, la carretera está llena de nieve, tendrán que ir ustedes dos… solos.- sonriendo con malicia._

 _-Está bien abuelo no hay problema.- miraba a Helga con cara de salgamos rápido antes de que sea peor._

 _-Sí ven muérdago no olviden seguir con la tradición_

 _-Papa…_

 _-Abuelo…_

 _-No se preocupe Phil me encantan las tradiciones._

 _El viejo soltó una carcajada, a lo que Arnold se sonrojo, miles soltó una risita y Stella negó con la cabeza. Y desde ahí se rindió._

 _-Oye Shortman deberías traerla más seguido._

-Si…

-Arnold

\- ¿Si?

-Esta chica dice que no es suficiente dinero. – susurro.

Camino al cajero habían dejado sus celulares adentro por equivocación. También se habían perdido misteriosamente sus maletas.

-Uh, disculpe. – Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó en español.- Perdimos nuestro vuelo, podría ayudarnos con un vuelo adicional o solucionar nuestro problema con las maletas. – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, afortunadamente, hablándose de Arnold, no la perdería tan fácilmente. En cambio Helga…

-Lo siento no puedo ayudarlos, lo de sus maletas puede solucionarse a su tiempo, solo nos queda esperar.

\- Escúcheme bien Barbie no se quien dirige esta cosa pero sea quien sea quiero hablar con ese alguien en este instante. – la chica aterrada, pareció pensarlo dos veces.

-Si quiere quejarse puede hacerlo en servicio al cliente

-Si claro, como si en este aeropuerto existiera algo como eso.

-Si no se retira en este instante tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Arnold miraba entre las dos mujeres, curioso con el hecho de que al parecer en ese lugar a todas las chicas le gustaba pelear y ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien ya nos íbamos de todos modos. – Helga soltó un gruñido. – Vámonos.

\- No puedo creer que la defendieras.

Luego de perder las maletas en el otro avión. Helga creyó firmemente que algún tipo de maldición se había apoderado de ella. Oh su mala suerte de Eugene, lo que la mantenía tan alejada de Arnold desde su tierna infancia, las cosas que le pasaban no podía deberse a ninguna fuerza que se digne de llamar natural en ningún aspecto.

A pesar de todo ni para Arnold ni para Helga esta situación era totalmente ajena. Es más, este tipo de cosas pasaban muy a menudo.

Era una mala costumbre.

Podría darnos dos enchiladas por favor.

-Arnold…

-¿Si?

-¿Ibas a decirme algo en la cafetería recuerdas?

-¿Puede ser en otro momento?

-¿Es muy importante?

-No… digo ¡sí! pero… creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para eso.

-Relájate cabeza de balón. No me vas a pedir matrimonio o algo así. – Helga rio pensando que luego oiría a Arnold reírse junto con ella de acuerdo; pero no fue así, en cambio se dio un silencio incómodo.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Si?

-¿No vas a pedirme matrimonio ni nada por el estilo verdad?

-No, claro que no Helga. – su voz que trataba de ser calmada, se escuchó seria, en cambio.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Arnold se veía más calmado con el cambio de tema.

-No lo sé.

-¡Escuchen, alguien que me escuche por favor! – quien hablaba era un hombre con acento ruso que se veía bastante preocupado mientras sostenía un par de maletas color lila. – ¡¿Alguien aquí sabe conducir una avioneta?!

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Vamos Helga tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para salir de aquí.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que quiere.

-Preguntemos entonces.

-¡No-! pero Helga no pudo detenerlo.

-¡Yo puedo manejar una avioneta señor!

-Oh! Gracias al cielo. - el hombre era aún más grande de lo que aparentaba. - Necesito enviarle estas cosas a mi querida hija en Tabescult y no tengo dinero para ir, solo tengo una avioneta y no sé manejarla. Pagare lo que sea necesario, sé que es un viaje largo pero es mi única opción.

\- Lo haremos.

-Arnold…

\- Helga, nosotros tampoco tenemos otra opción.

-¡Podrías escucharme!

-¿Qué pasa? – Estaba tan cansado como ella.

-No me fio en las cosas que vuelan y no confió en este hombre.

-Entonces confía en mí entonces, yo no voy hacerte daño.

Al ver su expresión lo comprendió todo.

-Esto no se trata del hombre ni de la avioneta ¿verdad?

-Estoy cansada Arnold, ya no quiero caer por un acantilado de cincuenta metros. Solo quiero descansar. – Arnold entendía a qué se refería, él también estaba cansado de tantas cosas, incluso para alguien que le gusta la aventura, no siempre disfrutaba de estos altibajos tan bruscos. Siempre le había parecido que lo sobrevaloraban. Por el hecho de salvar el vecindario o atravesar la selva a corta edad, que podía acabar con el hambre o curar el cáncer. Él era un simple chico que tenía muy buenos amigos y buenas intenciones. Ahora solo quería tener una cita normal con la chica que le gustaba en un restaurante y reír.

-Demasiadas emociones para un día ¿Eh?

-Si.

-Helga yo quiero que hagas esto conmigo; pero si no quieres yo lo entenderé. – y ella estaba segura que lo haría, al igual que Stella. Si decidía volver a Hollywood, todo volvería a la normalidad. Arnold seria su mejor amigo y nada de eso cambiaría. Viviría su vida monótona y aburrida mientras Arnold viviría sus pequeñas aventuras, lejos de ella.

Finalmente entendió que lo más difícil con la rutina no era acostumbrarse a algo nuevo, sino soltar algo viejo y aceptar algo mejor en su lugar.

La aceptación era difícil.

-¿Helga?

Pero ella no desearía estar en otro lugar.

 _Como te odio cabeza de balón._

-Está bien, espero que no seas un mal conductor o te juro que si no nos matamos antes, te voy a matar.

-Lo que tú digas Helga.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo que pareció monumental los dos chicos se prepararon para salir. El hombre mas allá de lo que aparentaba resulto ser un hombre muy rico que les pago muy bien, les dio la comida para sus días de viaje y la avioneta no estaba tan mal.

-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. - Helga acababa de salir del taller vestida de aviadora.

Traía una braga rosa con una camisa blanca debajo, unos guantes y un casco también rosa, con unas gafas gris plateado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta mal hecha con su moño rosa.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí.

-Bien. - Se coloco sus gafas de aviador y reviso rápidamente el avión, sus motores, las coordenadas, el clima...

El viento soplaba frió y distante, el calor del medio día se había ido para darle paso al frió de la tarde. Las nubes naranjas y azules coloreaban el cielo. Era un hermoso momento para partir. Él amaba volar. Sentir el viento en los poros de su piel, sentir la libertad. Como amaba volar.

La vio subir, titubeante, se acomodo en el asiento trasero, ahí con su traje de aviadora, para ir conmigo a un lugar que ninguno de los dos conocía, pero esto era más importante y ella lo sabia, esto significaba mucho más que un viaje o una aventura. Cielos, se veía muy hermosa.

\- Toma una foto durara mas tiempo.

-¿Puedo? - rodó los ojos y sonrió.

\- Haz lo que quieras cabeza de balón.

\- ¿Me prestas tu celular? - Ella rio un poco y lo saco de su bolsillo. Se lo mostro para que tratara de tomarlo y burlandose de el, lo alejo cuando iba a tomarlo de sus manos.

-Helga...

-¿Qué? - Sus caras estaban terriblemente cerca. Terriblemente, terrible mente emocionante como diría Peepod. Mas cerca aun y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, un poco mas y por primera vez Arnold es el primero en enterarse y la besa.

Han pasado varios años así que es un beso muy bueno, uno contenido, un beso contante, cálido, que estremece en todo el cuerpo, contrastando con el frió de la tarde, mas y mas rápido se convierte en algo necesitado, como si no tuvieran tiempo en el mundo y fuera su ultimo beso. Cuando se les va el aire, se dan besos mariposa como si fueran unos niños tímidos, a pesar de la fuerza y rudeza de sus besos anteriores. Luego se ríen como idiotas por un tiempo.

Arnold coge el celular y rápidamente toma la fotografía.

\- ¿Que? - Le pregunta él esta vez.

\- Nada. Vas a subir o qué.

* * *

La calidez que irradiaba era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir. No se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar: él y ella volando juntos en el atardecer. Era demasiado cursi y surreal pero así iba ser. Encendia los motores mientras le daba la ultima mirada a la fotografia en el celular.

-¿Helga?

-¿Sí?

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.

 _Reeditado:_

 _Rayos, no se que decir, de verdad siento mucho estar tanto tiempo fuera, este capitulo lo tuve que editar mas de diez veces en word y mas de quince aquí jajajaja lo sé suena muy poco profesional pero es algo que hago, reviso mucho las cosas_

 _Ok cambie algunas cosas en este capitulo y se que había dicho que habría un capitulo mas y lo tengo, pero no lo vi necesario, créanme le di varias vueltas y no me convenció, soy de las personas que le gustan las cosas cortas y sustanciosas. Básicamente quería la escena del avión y otras, así que lo edite he incluí lo que mas me interesaba en este capitulo, el resto de cosas tal vez lo incluya en un próximo fic de one-shots en el que estoy trabajando, me gustaría que se pasaran por allí, me harían muy feliz._

 _Me encanta esta historia, es bastante como lo que yo me imagino de ellos como pareja en un futuro. Realmente me gustaría tener un Arnold en mi vida. ¿A ustedes no?_

 _Por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que comentaron. Y siguieron dándome favs cuando me fui. Me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció el capitulo y acepto los tomatazos por la demora y la calidad espantosa del capitulo sin editar._

 _Los quiero_

 _Dhamar 1.5_


End file.
